


I Know The Sun

by mar106



Series: Sun & Moon [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: A long chase with an unexpected end. An unfamiliar helmet from which issues a curiously familiar voice. Just who is the Sun's Champion?...Diana and Leona meet again, and much has changed. But despite all the armor and the titles, they are still the same people. (Diana/Leona, Hurt/Comfort)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dusk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406683) by [CinderPoppy (salamanderssmile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamanderssmile/pseuds/CinderPoppy). 

> Canon-compliant (tmk) with two exceptions: Leona becomes Chosen after Diana kills the elders, and Leona's helmet covers her face.

Before Diana stood her greatest enemy: the Sun’s Champion. She had been running from them for a few moons, but now she was trapped, like a worm after a rain. Behind her was rock, and before her was the sun.

But then they did an amazing thing. They planted their sword in the dirt at their feet, slung their shield over their back, placed their gauntleted hands upon the hilt of their blade, and bellowed in a voice befitting the Chosen of the Sun: 

“No more will I be blinded by the Sun’s light, which others cast into my eyes. Before me stands the woman who I have been told is my enemy and yet who has never raised her hand against me, not even to protect herself, who has set no trap for me nor tried to slow my progress, who has only run. I wish only to talk with you, and to perhaps help you, if I can. After this, no matter what you say, you may continue to run, and I will not chase you. If you wish to talk, then plant your weapon in the dirt as I have mine, and we will walk away from here and make camp. “

For a moment, Diana simply stared at the golden visor of the Sun’s Champion, processing what she had just said. It quite a lot to take in, but as the seconds stretched into minutes, Diana debated if she should trust this person who she barely knew. The golden-armored figure in front of her sighed and seemed to droop, apparently thinking she did not want to talk. Something about the action was familiar, and before she knew it her crescent blade was resting upon the ground.

“Wait!” She blurted out. “I… I wish to talk to you.”

The person seemed to brighten, though without seeing their face Diana couldn’t be sure. It was odd, talking to someone that was effectively faceless.

“Will you ever take off that helmet? It is hard to get a proper measure of you with it on,” she asked as they exited the gully which had so recently been her prison.

“Soon. Let us make camp first.”

* * *

The flame of hope in Leona’s heart that she had tried for so long to quash was stronger than it had been in weeks. As she and Diana went about setting camp, she reminded herself that she had no clue how much of the Diana she had known was still in there, if there was any at all. After all, this could simply be the Moon’s Chosen taking the chance to learn more about her enemy.

As they were sitting down next to the fire, Diana asked:

“Why take this chance on me, your enemy? That was a lot of pretty words you said before, but that doesn’t change the fact that you don’t know me at all.”

Something in Leona’s heart jumped. It sounded so like Diana - suspicious of anyone who thought to do her a nice turn. But something in her twisted too, because the voice was so cold and emotionless - nothing like her Diana.

“Well, I do know you. Or at least, I knew Diana.” Leona stated, taking off her helmet. “So that’s why I-“

She caught a glimpse of Diana’s pale face before it was turned away from her as equally pale hands came up to cover her eyes. The look of shock on her face caused the light of hope in Leona to burn a bit brighter, but the woman’s words made it blaze like the sun coming up over the horizon.

* * *

“Do not taunt me with the image of my love.” Diana choked out, tears beginning to leak out of her eyes. Warm, familiar hands, whose touch she thought never to feel again, covered hers and gently pried them away from over her eyes.

“It is no illusion, brightstar. It really is me,” she heard, and Diana’s heart stopped. Now, unmuffled by the helmet, it was unmistakably Leona’s voice, coming from Leona’s shining face.

“Really? Is it really you?” Diana asked tremulously, reaching out a shaking hand to touch her lover’s face. Leona nodded, and the touch soon turned into a caress.

Before Diana could say another word, she found herself in Leona’s strong, warm, welcoming arms, head on her shoulder, with Leona’s unique scent filling her nose. Leona’s quiet sniffles joined the crackling of the fire beside them as her hand carded through snow-white hair. Surrounded by more love and care than she had been in too long, the dam Diana had worked so hard to put up finally broke.

All the stress of her Choosing, of coming to the people she had known for so long and trusted so deeply and having them reject her, of having this _thing_ inside her rise up and take over. Of the elders who had taken her in, who had taught her and played with her, who she had looked up to for so long, who were now dead on the ground at her feet, by her hand. Of some part of her feeling good about that, reveling in the newfound sense of power. Of running, day and night, with the little sleep she did get being haunted by that _thing_ and by the memories of a hundred other people. All that came crashing down and so she did what she had done nearly as long as she had known the woman in front of her, when the weight of the world became too much to bear.

She sobbed into Leona’s shoulder. The arm around her waist somehow became even tighter, and Diana welcomed the closeness, grateful that both of them had taken off most of their armor before sitting down. Diana wound her hands in the red-haired woman’s tunic, and simply let the tears fall.

* * *

A little while after Diana had begun crying in earnest, Leona realized that her girlfriend - her girlfriend! - had stopped crying, and had been taking long, slow breaths for some time now. Leona shifted, trying to get the silver-haired woman into a position where she could pick her up, but as she did so, Diana’s arms wound themselves around her under her shoulders and she pushed her face further into Leona’s neck, grunting irritatedly. Leona thought her heart was about to burst, the woman in her arms was so cute.

Instead of displeasing Diana further, Leona decided to just lay down. She was glad of the leaves on the ground, for they cushioned her enough that she was not too uncomfortable, but she was more glad of having the woman she loved in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! 
> 
> Gotta thank the people who commented on Ch.1 as you all inspired me to write this second part.

As Diana floated up out of sleep, she was met with many surprises. First was that she had slept well. She had slept the sleep of the dead, certainly, but this time it was of the peaceful dead, as opposed to that of a restless spirit. Second was that she didn’t much want to go anywhere, which was quickly followed by a third discovery: she felt completely secure. She nearly cried at the thought. She had not felt this safe since she had left the Solari temple that fateful night. 

Diana tried to bring her hands up to wipe at her eyes, which quickly resulted in discovery four, which was that she was hugging something. Something… warm? That was hugging her as well? Now _thoroughly_ confused, Diana’s eyes snapped open. The first thing she saw was red. Locks of red hair so familiar it made her gasp. Then, as an even more familiar scent filled her nose, memories of the previous day came flooding back. Feeing utterly out of tears, (having cried herself to sleep) she simply clutched her love more firmly. As she rocked slightly in her relief and glee, she thought fervent prayers of thanks to the Sun and Moon goddesses alike as an idiotic grin spread across her face.

She was startled by a bark of beautiful, joyful laughter. She turned to see Leona staring at her with such a look of awed happiness it made her blush to her ears. This in turn made Leona beam and pepper her face with kisses, which made Diana giggle. She then proceeded to pull Leona in for a real kiss.

They continued in this vein for a good few minutes, exchanging kisses and smiles and caresses. Neither of them had ever been especially good with words - Leona preferred to express herself through actions, and Diana tended to think upon what she would say much more than actually saying it - but they had found a way that worked for them, and that was in exchanges like this. As well, it made them feel like teenagers again - all smiles so wide their cheeks hurt, kisses so long they struggled for breath afterwards, blushes so hot they felt sunburnt. They both knew that things had changed, irreversibly so, but to find that this was still the same was a comfort. 

* * *

“What are we gonna do, Leona?” Diana sighed. “I can’t go back there. Ever. But you…”

“I can’t go back there without your head. And that’s never gonna happen.”

“But how can you say that! I kil-” 

“That wasn’t you, Diana.” Diana was shaking her head violently. Leona placed her hand upon her pale counterpart’s shoulders. “I was there, Diana. I saw it. I _felt_ it. That wasn’t you.”

“You-” Diana sniffled. Leona moved one hand from a pale shoulder to a pale cheek. “You’re just saying that ‘cause thats what you want to think. ‘Cause you, _hic_, l-love me.”

“I do love you, Diana.” Leona pressed a kiss to Diana’s forehead. It, along with the rest if Diana’s face, became slightly less pale. “But it’s more than that. I know what’s inside you. Because its' partner is inside me. We just… get along better.”

Diana and Leona shared a small chuckle. Leona had always been better at getting along with people.

Leona still sensed some doubt from Diana. So, she said, “Want me to prove it to you?”

Diana nodded.

* * *

After untangling themselves from each other, Leona had cleared a bit of ground, and laid their bedrolls next to each other on it. This had made Diana blush, to which Leona replied:

“Just to sit on. For now,” and winked. Leona directed Diana to sit cross-legged on her own bedroll, and then sat down the same way so that their knees touched. They rested their linked hand on their knees, and began to breathe deeply and slowly. As Leona led Diana in the ritual, she felt the world dropping away from them. This was not a new sensation for Diana when she was around Leona, but this time it was literal. When Leona directed her to open her eyes, they seemed to be floating in an endless sea of stars. 

Next, Diana noticed that Leona was lined with a golden light, just as she was lined in silver light. Without knowing how, she knew that her silver light was the Spirit of the Moon, who carried with it all the memories from all its past Chosen. Consequently, Leona must be telling the truth. She carried the Spirit of the Sun.

Then, something happened that neither of them expected. The light around both of them coalesced into balls in front of their chests. The balls then shaped themselves into a pair of women, the Sun in familiar red and gold-colored robes, and the Moon in silver armor, holding a silver sickle. Diana was immediately reminded of old manuscripts she had read in the library, which told tales of the order which had birthed the Solari - and, she learnt later, the Lunari as well. Again and again, the texts made references to, or showed images of, a pair of women, one gold, one silver. Always, they were shown together, whether defending one another, holding hands, or amorously engaged. 

The Moon, upon sight of the Sun’s face, which was suffused with joy, dropped her weapon. The Moon’s face turned from one ready for battle to like someone that had seen a ghost. She seemed to stumble on a word - a name? - which neither Diana or Leona could hear. When the Sun opened her arms to the Moon, clearly offering a hug, the Moon rushed to accept. So much so, in fact, that they were sent off their feet. As the vision ended, they saw the pair - laughing, crying, kissing; together at last.

For the first time since that fateful day, Diana found that there was no angry presence lingering in the back of her mind. It was there, certainly, but it was much more peaceful. She felt feelings bubbling up from that place within her, and she let them out.

“She had spent so much time in the dark… so much time being angry, thinking she had been forgotten. But it was she that had forgotten. She had forgotten who the Sun was. She- I- b… both of us are thankful. She is much more quiet, now.”

“You are welcome,” said Leona, and pulled Diana in for a kiss which quickly escalated. She had made a sort of promise before they had started, after all, and she was glad to make good on it.

**Author's Note:**

> First (posted) fic! Please point out any typos/errors! Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> If this goes well, I might work up the courage to post some of the other fics sitting on my computer.
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
